Beautiful Days
by looveever
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot que habla de los sentimientos de Kinako hacia su pequeño. ¿Cuál es el tesoro más valioso del mundo? / Disclaimer: Level-5 Inc. (Obra publicada en Wattpad).


Aquellos fueron días hermosos.

Pero se pasaron tan rápidos...

Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que esos días terminaron y yo no pude volver a verte, pero ahora te llevo dentro, ¿de qué me voy a quejar? Fuiste parte de mí cuando teníamos la misma edad. Imagínate ahora que nuestro lazo es tan literal.

Mi dulce niño, quiero contarte sobre unos días que fueron hermosos. Unos días tan maravillosos... Te preguntarás por qué fueron tan bonitos. Intentaré explicártelo, pero son demasiadas razones.

Cuando cierro los ojos vuelvo a verte. Veo esos ojos claros, decididos, que escondían tanta oscuridad. Ahora tus ojos me recuerdan tantísimo a los de tu padre...

Y por las noches, vuelvo a ver tu sonrisa. Tan radiante, tan sincera, tan hermosa como aquellos días. Sonreías honestamente y a todo aquel que estuviera cerca tuya. A pesar de tu soledad, sonreías.

Y también veo tus lágrimas. Las recuerdo demasiado bien, amor. Las llevo grabadas a fuego en mi memoria. Gotas de agua que mancharon tus ojos en aquellos días.

Oh, días hermosos.

¿Sabes lo difícil que fue estar tan cerca tuya sin poder contarte nada? Oh, amor... Me hubiera gustado compartir aquellos hermosos días contigo...

Fuiste tan amable, tan bueno y tan cariñoso que nunca encontré las palabras para decirte lo orgullosa que estaba de ti. Y aún hoy sigo sin encontrarlas, mi pequeño.  
No hay palabras suficientes en el mundo.  
Pero lo intentaré.  
Estoy muy, muy, muy orgullosa de ti.

Y sí, lo sé, es bastante irónico porque aún no estás aquí.

Sí me dieran la oportunidad de perder todo lo que he ganado a lo largo de mi vida por tal de volver a hacer aquel viaje contigo... Viajar a todas esas diferentes épocas y poder verte, poder hablarte, poder tocarte... Oh, daría todo lo que tengo.  
No dudaría ningún segundo.

Creo que no exagero cuando digo que soy capaz de dar mi vida por ti, mi niño.  
La daría ahora mismo si fuera necesario.

Eres tan... especial para mí.

Estuviste tan solo por tantos años... Eso nunca me lo perdonaré.  
Lo siento.  
Lo siento muchísimo.  
Siento dejarte solo.  
No quiero dejarte solo.  
Pero quiero que crezcas y que algún día lo comprendas, como ya lo comprendiste.

Porque amor, nunca estuviste solo.  
Jamás.  
Y nunca lo estarás.  
Siento que tu vida vaya a ser tan desordenada.  
No puedo ofrecerte nada mejor.

Para mí fue una tortura verte sufrir y todavía hoy mi corazón da un gran vuelco al pensar que tal soledad llegó a eclipsar tu corazón.  
La oscuridad que llegaste a guardar en él fue desoladora.

Tenías un corazón tan grande...

Y tienes y tendrás. Lo sé bien, es instinto de madre.

Cómo decirte... Lo eres todo para mí. Mi mundo, mi luz. Dentro de ti hay una luz tan hermosa capaz de iluminarnos a todos.

No. No me perdono el dejarte solo.  
Nunca lo haré, aunque mi tiempo de remordimiento cada vez se acorte más.

Pero por otra parte soy muy feliz de saber que te convertirás en un hombre como el que pude ver siendo niña.

En aquellos días pude parecer un poco infantil, demasiado inmadura. Bueno, en aquellos días era aún era demasiado pequeña.

Oh, amor... Esos hermosos días...

Empecé la casa por el tejado, lo admito, y siempre sonrío al recordarlo.

Pero no estoy arrepentida de eso.

Si empiezas a leerte un libro por el final... ¿qué importa, verdad?

Yo terminé de leer el libro.

Quiero que un día mires atrás y te des cuenta de que la vida no esta hecha para pasar penas.

La vida a veces es muy dura, amor. A veces es complicada y a veces es triste. Pero recuerda que siempre será tuya.

Oh, mi niño. ¿Sufrirás cuando yo no esté otra vez?

¿Y sonreirás como yo te vi hacerlo en aquellos hermosos, hermosos días?

¿Y seguirás siendo tan amable como cuando te conocí?

Me encantaría verlo con mis ojos adultos. Mi memoria no me permite disfrutar como debería.

Hay una cosa que nunca podré hacer y que, por desgracia, no hice cuando pude.

Nunca podré cantarte una nana.

Lo siento amor, nunca podré cantarte una nana.

Oh, siento sonar tan egoísta...

Bueno, querrás saber por qué fueron tan hermosos aquellos días.

Querido hijo, es porque pude estar contigo.

 _"El amor de una madre es el tesoro más valioso del mundo_ "


End file.
